


The Sugar Quill

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a secret weapon against Remus, one that never ceases to get him to respond. What is it? Sugar quills and sucking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by hobnocker:
> 
> Imagine Sirius always sucking on a sugar quill in class and Remus always getting boners and trying so hard to hide them but Sirius knows (since it was what he intended to make happen) and rests his hand on his thigh under the table as he sucks obnoxiously loud on the sugar quill

In some ways, Remus hated their trip to Hogsmeade. Sirius and James were always exuberant, bouncing off the walls as they purchased items from Zonko’s. Peter, and sometimes even Remus, couldn’t help but join them in their mood and were giddy for most of the day. Remus blamed the butterbeer for that. If it stopped there, that would be well and good. But always, always Sirius brought back another object. Objects, actually.

For at least the week following the trip, Sirius had a stash of sugar quills he went through. In class, in the library, in the dorm. He’d suck on them while he pretended to study-- Remus was under no illusion that Sirius just feigned being pensive. Because when in Sirius’s life was he ever thoughtful?

He did it on purpose, the git. There they were sitting in class, Sirius sucking hard on a quill. Remus tried to ignore it, as usual, but Professor Binns’ class held nothing but boredom and Remus found himself glancing around. All too often, Sirius would meet his gaze and give an extra hard suck on the quill, lips drawing it into his mouth before he swirled his tongue on it in a way all too reminiscent of the way he’d drag it down the underside of Remus’s cock before taking it into his mouth. And this time, Remus found himself responding more enthusiastically than usual.

Damn his traitorous body. Damn Sirius and that stupid grin on his face as he pulled the sugar quill from his mouth with a faint popping sound.

When class was over, Remus could not get out of it fast enough. Thanking God for his loose robes, he shouldered his satchel and made his way to Charms. Sirius, though, was right behind him. Remus couldn’t see him but he could tell by the loud sucking sound.

“You’re impossibly annoying,” Remus muttered.

He was answered by another loud suck and Sirius stepped up next to him and grinned at him. Remus made a face.

When they reached the classroom, Remus took a seat. And Sirius, before he could stop him, sat beside him.

“Are you having a problem, Moony?” Sirius asked.

Remus glared at him before turning his attention to the teacher. Next came the obnoxiously loud sound of Sirius’s mouth drawing the quickly disintegrating quill into his mouth.

“Mr. Black, if you could put that away,” Flitwick intoned as he waved his wand in the air, not waiting for a response before pulling it magically from Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius huffed and grabbed the quill to put it next to his parchment. “Sorry, Professor.” Judging by the way the words came out in a grumble, it was less an apology and more a grudging acceptance that he’d been caught.

Remus would have liked it if he could stop being hard as easily as Sirius could put away the quill. But he was safe for now. At least until Sirius took out another quill and started chewing on it.

Remus rolled his eyes. And then he felt fingers creeping towards his inner thigh.

He choked. “Sirius.”

“Pay attention, Moony,” Sirius said in the brief moment he took the quill from his mouth before sucking it back in again.

“Mr. Black!” Flitwick snapped.

“Sorry, Professor.” He gave him his most charming grin. Before Flitwick could say any more, Sirius placed his sugar quill aside and pulled out a real one. He dipped it in the ink and began to write with it. Just as he gave Remus’s thigh a squeeze.

 

Once their last class was over, Remus took Sirius by the collar of his robes and dragged him into an abandoned classroom. Although dragged was not the best word for it, given how eagerly Sirius went along.

“You’re a terrible person,” Remus told him, smiling.

“I’m a perfect person and you love me for it.”

“I do.” Remus took Sirius’s hand and placed it over his cock.

Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus’s lips, then his neck before dropping to his knees.

In this, he was far better than any time he had sucked a sugar quill.


End file.
